1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reselecting cell in a mobile communication system, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which a user equipment (UE) performs a cell reselection when it transfers from an idle mode to a connection mode, and a base station adjusts cell reselection parameters and handover parameters in the idle mode.
2. Description of Prior Art
As an important organization in mobile communication field, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) greatly impelled the standardization progress of 3G (The Third Generation). 3GPP established a series of specifications including Wide Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) and the like for wireless communication system. In order to reply the development of the broadband access technology and the arising of new services, 3GPP started a standardization progress for a long-term Evolution (LTE) technology at the end of 2004. The purposes of the standardization progress relate to further enhancing the spectrum efficiency, improving performances for UEs at edge of a cell, and reducing system delays while providing UEs moving at high-speed with access services of higher rates.
In above-mentioned mobile communication systems, a UE is in an idle (IDLE) state when there is no service for transmission. The UE transfers from the idle state to a connection state when it needs to send a connection establishment request at the time of receiving a service such as a broadcast, paging information and the like from the serving cell in which the UE located. After the connection is established, the UE enters into the connection state.
In order to manage mobility of the UE in idle state, a cell reselection mechanism is defined in mobile communication system. If a certain condition is met, the cell reselection mechanism allows the UE in the idle state to reselect another cell when it transfers to the connection state. The parameters used for performing the cell reselection may be broadcast to the UE through the information broadcast by the base station. LTE system defines the method which the UE executes the cell reselection. Specifically, the UE in the idle state receives a service such as information from its current serving cell. When the UE detects that a Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) of the serving cell is lower than a predetermined threshold value, it starts to measure the RSRPs of the serving cell and adjacent cells, and enters into the cell reselection decision process. During the cell reselection decision process, the UE calculates cell reselection values of the serving cell and the adjacent cells according to the following formula (1), and ranks the calculated cell reselection values from high to low. If the maximum value of the cell reselection values corresponds to the serving cell in which the UE locates, it is unnecessary for the UE to perform cell reselection. Otherwise, the cell corresponding to the maximum value of the calculated cell reselection values is considered as a target of the cell reselection. Then, the UE will reselect the target cell, and take the reselected cell as its serving cell.Rs=Qmeas,s+Qhyst, Rn=Qmeas,n−Qoffsets,n,  (1)where Rs denotes the value of cell reselection value of the serving cell; Rn denotes the value of cell reselection value of the adjacent cells; Qmeas,s is the measuring value of RSRPs for cell reselection in the serving cell and Qmeas,n is the measuring value of RSRPs for cell reselection the adjacent cells; Qhyst and Qoffsets,n are cell reselection parameters of the serving cell, which are broadcast to the UE through the system information of the serving cell, wherein Qhyst represents the hysteresis value used for cell reselection, and Qoffsets,n represents the offset between the serving cell and the adjacent cell n. The UE may obtain the cell reselection parameters by reading the broadcasted information of the serving cell.
When the UE requests to establish a connection, the UE first performs an access class barring check. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing an Access Class (AC) with Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) as an example. The AC is UE information configured by provider. As shown in FIG. 1, AC 0-9 represents normal UEs, and AC 10 represents an emergency call. States limited by these ACs, i.e. information on whether the UE corresponding to respective ACs is limited, are broadcast to the UE through System Information Block 3 (SIB3). These ACs correspond to respective Access Service Classes (ASCs). The base station broadcasts such a mapping relationship to the UE through System Information Block 5 (SIB5). These ASCs further correspond to different Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) resources respectively. Each of PRACH resources corresponds to a persistent level parameter for indicating the probability that the UE corresponding to the level performs a random access so that loads of random access channels can be controlled.
A similar access class barring check mechanism is adopted in LTE except the difference that the ACs of the UE are directly mapped to PRACH resources and the mapping relationships with ASCs are cancelled. In addition, the persistent level is indicated by an AC barring parameter. The AC barring parameter comprises an Access probability parameter and an AC barring time parameter, and is used to control the load mapped to RACHs by normal UEs. In LTE, the AC barring parameter located in SIB2 and is broadcast to UEs by base stations.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing the access class barring check process when a UE transfers from the idle state to the connection state. When the UE requests to establish the connection, the UE first reads the broadcast system information of the serving cell to acquire the AC barring parameter of the cell at step S201. In LTE, the AC barring parameter is contained in SIB2 and broadcast to the UE by the base station. In general, the AC barring parameter includes an access probability and an AC barring time. Next, at step S202, the UE determines whether a timer T303 is zero or not. Herein, the timer T303 is a random number started at the time when the AC barring check fails. The size of the random number associates with the AC barring time contained in the AC barring time parameter, and is used to decide the time barred for the next AC barring check of the UE.
If it determines at step S202 that the timer is not zero, which means the UE is in the barring time after the failure of the AC barring check, the process returns to step S201. In this case, the UE can not perform an AC barring check. Only when it determines at step S202 that the timer is zero, the process proceeds to step S203. At step S203, the UE generates a value in the range of 0 to 1, and then the process proceeds to step S204. At step S204, the generated value is compared with the read access probability. If compared result shows that the generated value is less than the access probability, the process proceeds to step S205. At step S205, the UE determines that the AC barring check is successful. After that, the UE sends a random access preamble sequence through a random access channel immediately, and starts a random access process. On the contrary, if the compared result at step S204 shows that the generated value is equal to or larger than the access probability, the process turns to step S206 where the UE calculates a random number according to the read AC barring time and starts the timer T303 according to the random number. At that time, it determines that the AC barring check fails at step S207, and then the process returns to step S201 where the UE reads the broadcast information of the serving cell.
In general, the calculation method for the timer T303 is specified in LTE. The calculation is operated according to T303=(1−a+2a*rand)*T, wherein a is a number less than 1, for which 0.3 is proposed in the LTE specification, rand denotes a random number between 0 and 1, and T denotes an AC barring time read by the UE from the serving cell. When the timer is not zero, the UE may perform the cell reselection.
The process as shown in FIG. 2 generates two kinds of results for AC barring check. On one hand, if the AC barring check is successful, the UE will send a random access preamble sequence and start a random access process. On the other hand, if the AC barring check fails, it is possible to generate three cases as follows: 1) the UE retries the AC barring check after the timer expires, which can not effectively ensure a successful AC barring check of the UE and may introduce a longer access time delay due to a plurality of failures for the AC barring check operation if the access probability of the serving cell is very low; 2) the UE gives up the AC barring check when the retrying number achieves a set maximum value which considers the failure of the connection and reduces the satisfaction degree of the UE; 3) the UE reselects another cell during the timer is not zero, the UE may perform an AC barring check in the reselected cell and inefficient retrying due to too low access probability of the original serving cell can be avoid. However, if the access probability of the reselected target cell is still lower than that of the current serving cell, such a cell reselection may further reduce the probability that the UE performs an AC barring check successfully and increases the access time delay for the UE.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and apparatus which UE can perform the AC barring check in the cell with a higher access probability in taking account of the access probabilities of the serving cell and the adjacent cells during the cell reselection, thereby increasing the probability that the UE performs the AC barring check successfully. In this way, the UE is capable of entering into the random access process at a higher speed and reducing the access time delay caused by the AC barring check.